Big city debut
by Erik Arrior
Summary: Él no es de los que quedan con gente mediante apps gays y sin embargo está en una, mirando el perfil de un chico interesado en hablarle y dispuesto a pasar un rato con él en un bar. Temiendo arrepentirse por lo que pueda ocurrir aquella noche, la primera noche de su nueva vida en la ciudad, observa a su acompañante. Alguien que irremediablemente le recuerda a su primer amor.


**BIG CITY DEBUT**

_A Hetalia: Axis Powers fanfic_

* * *

La música que trasmitían los auriculares no era suficiente para dejar de escuchar los gritos de los dos niños que se peleaban delante de él.

Sin ningún disimulo, dedicó una mirada fría al que parecía el padre de los dos niños, un hombre de cabellos dorados y gafas estilizadas. Este fingió no ser responsable de ellos incluso al estar sentado justo al lado de los dos pequeños y siguió con la vista clavada en el periódico que sostenía entre sus manos. Gruñó. No había nada que le molestara más que los padres que dejaban que sus hijos se comportaran así en el transporte público. Si de él dependiera, ambos se habrían llevado un buen golpe disciplinario.

Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla de su Smartphone, buscando algo que le distrajera ya que la música no parecía suficiente. No le extrañó ver el icono de cierta aplicación que se había instalado días atrás. Cada vez que miraba el móvil después de un largo tiempo sin atenderlo tenía varias notificaciones, las cuales siempre ignoraba.

¿Por qué la había descargado si no iba a usarla? Aún no sabía por qué. Siendo gay en un pueblo pequeño tampoco había tenido muchas oportunidades de conocer chicos como él en su vida y los que había conocido no solían ser mucho de su agrado. Tampoco creía poder tener más suerte conociéndolos mediante una aplicación de móvil ya que al parecer solo buscaban sexo y si le habían visto ni lo recordaban después.

Apretó el icono sin proponérselo, encontrando un amplio menú de torsos que hizo que escondiera la pantalla tan rápido como pudo. Miró a sus lados buscando alguna señal de desaprobación o desconcierto en vano. Parecía que nadie en el lugar se había fijado en el contenido de su móvil, eso le alivió. No tenía nada que ocultar pero tampoco quería que los desconocidos le juzgaran por estar dentro de esa red.

Con mayor disimulo encendió la pantalla de nuevo y saltó tan rápido como pudo a la página de los chats no sin antes asombrarse del cambio que había visto en la aplicación ahora que estaba en una ciudad. Había mucha gente a su alrededor, cerca de diez veces más de la que podía encontrar en su antigua casa. No le extrañó encontrar "me gusta" por parte de más de tres personas distintas. A pesar de que su imagen de perfil dejara que desear ya que no mostraba tanta piel como otras la gente le hablaba ya que si insinuaba que tenía un buen cuerpo.

Entró en el "Me gusta" más reciente, uno de un tal Den24. Instintivamente apretó el icono de perfil para ver mejor la imagen de perfil que tenía. Como la mayoría que había visto en ese lugar, la foto iba desde la barbilla hasta la mitad de sus abdominales, mostrando como de musculoso era y una sonrisa condescendiente. No eran de su tipo los chicos que eran tan creídos como para usar imágenes así de perfil, menos aun cuando no tenían ninguna otra foto de ellos en el perfil. Sin embargo dirigió la yema de su dedo al símbolo que al apretarlo haría que Den24 supiera que "le gustaba" incluso cuando realmente no lo pensaba.

No se molestó en mirar su perfil más allá de la foto. La experiencia le había enseñado que nunca había nada importante o alguna verdad allí, que era una absoluta pérdida de tiempo leer lo que ponían si es que algunos lo hacían. El móvil vibró en su mano antes de que pudiera hacer nada más mientras en la parte superior del aparató se pudo leer "Tiene 1 mensaje(s) sin leer…".

Alzó la mirada del móvil descubriendo que uno de los dos niños, el pelirrojo con una cicatriz en la cara, le estaba haciendo burla mientras su hermano, igual de rubio que el padre, le golpeaba la pierna con su pie. Puso los ojos en blanco y decidió volver a su móvil. Aún le quedaban cinco paradas para llegar a la casa de su hermana y los niños no parecían tener la intención de bajar en la siguiente.

Se dirigió a la pantalla de chats, leyendo por encima el mensaje de Den24 quien había interpretado el "me gusta" como una señal de que era bienvenido a hablarle.

"¿Te hace unas birras?"

Agradeció que no fuera un "Hola" ni un "¿Qué tal?", incluso que pareciera tener en consideración la gramática usando ambos símbolos de interrogación.

"Si invitas tú me lo pienso." escribió burlón, sin ninguna intención de quedar con él.

"Hecho, ¿te viene bien bajar al centro?"

Enarcó la ceja derecha mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa. Nadie podía ser tan estúpido como para no entender ese no o eso pensaba él. El metro paró y bastante gente se bajó del transporte, pero no los niños molestos que había frente a él quienes jugaban a golpearse de nuevo.

Pensó que quizás se arrepentiría de ello después pero comenzó a escribir en la aplicación.

"Dime una parada de metro y una hora."

* * *

—Tranquila, tengo llaves y no haré mucho ruido al entrar…—le prometió a su hermana a través del teléfono.

Ella le dijo algo que no llegó a escuchar gracias al ruido de los coches que pasaban por su lado y después colgó. Sabía que no estaba enfadada, ella rara vez lo hacía, aunque sí que sabía que ella había detectado su mentira. Él no tenía amigos allí, no podía haber salido con ninguno para celebrar que se mudaba. Ella intuía la verdad y estaba seguro de que ella sabía que era gay, sin embargo el tema nunca había salido a la luz, como si no fuera realmente importante. Él lo agradecía, se le haría incomodo tener la charla con ella.

—Hey! ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? —preguntó una voz masculina cerca de él.

Desvió su mirada al chico que se había detenido delante de él. Le sorprendió la rapidez con la que le había reconocido teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente que se encontraba a su alrededor en la boca de metro.

—Solo un par de minutos—dijo complaciendo a Den24.

Por la app sabía que era rubio sin embargo no se lo había imaginado con aquel peinado. Tenía el pelo alborotado y muy dorado, como la melena de un león. Sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro, dándole un toque muy del norte de Europa. También aparentaba ser más joven de lo que había esperado para tener el cuerpo tan desarrollado, su cara algo infantil le sentenciaba a rondar la veintena, probablemente veinticuatro como el número de su nick.

—Ufff… qué frio. Vamos, el bar está a dos calles, haha—comentó sin andarse de rodeos, comenzando a andar en la dirección que había indicado con un movimiento de cabeza.

Con las manos en sus bolsillos siguió al chico rubio. Seguía pensando que se iba a arrepentir de perder su tiempo con aquel chico ya que no tenía intención de acostarse con él, menos aún de comenzar una relación el primer día de su nueva vida en la ciudad. Eso no impidió que la conversación comenzara a fluir de camino al local, aunque sus contestaciones sí que fueron más breves, cortas y secas que las de Den24, quien realmente era el único que llevaba la conversación.

Hablaron de la zona una vez le dijo que nunca había estado en el centro de la ciudad. Era cierto, nunca había tenido interés de visitar la ciudad y solo había ido a casa de su hermana para cenar en alguna ocasión contada. El chico parecía vivir allí por como hablaba del lugar, lo cual tenía sentido por lo poco que había tardado en llegar al metro. También hablaron de sus edades, comprobando que el número de su nick era, en efecto, su edad (dos años menos que él mismo). Dicho tema desvió en el propio sobrenombre que él usaba, Ned341, que simplemente era un nombre aleatorio que la misma app le había recomendado a partir del nombre de su cuenta de correo.

—Es aquí—dijo con una sonrisa al llegar, interrumpiendo el ritmo de la conversación.

Entraron en el local llamando la atención del encargado de la barra, quién paró de conversar con uno de los clientes para seguirles con la mirada. Había más gente dentro de lo que había imaginado, incluso habían muy pocos asientos libres para ellos dos.

Avanzaron hacia la barra del bar y se sentaron en dos taburetes vacíos al ver que no quedaba ninguna mesa libre.

—Mucha gente viene aquí después del trabajo, tampoco hay muchos bares en las manzanas contiguas—explicó Den24 al ver su mueca de molestia.

Ned341 relajó su expresión al darse cuenta de que el otro le observaba y apoyó ambas manos en la barra, agradeciendo que estuviera impoluta.

— ¿Quieres un quinto? —Preguntó su acompañante a lo que respondió con un asentimiento—. Entonces dos quintos, Sadiq.

El chico de piel morena al otro lado de la barra asintió con una sonrisa y sacó los dos botellines de cerveza del congelador que tenía en frente.

—Eres nuevo en la ciudad imagino—apreció con una gran sonrisa.

—Me he mudado hoy—anunció recibiendo la botella ya abierta por parte del barman.

— ¡Entonces celebremos tu nueva vida en la ciudad! —exclamó haciendo pensar a su invitado que era tan tonto como creía.

No habían estado ni diez minutos juntos y ya había detectado el tipo de persona que era. Hablaba alto, con mucho entusiasmo y siempre dirigiendo la conversación, aunque eso era normal teniendo en cuenta que él al hablar era como una ameba. Parecía algo descuidado aparte de con sus palabras y, por la forma en la que le había hablado al tal Sadiq, debía de trabajar allí por lo que estaba fuera del armario y no le importaba que sus compañeros le vieran con un ligue.

Golpeó el culo de su botellín con el del otro chico y le echó un trago. El gusto del licor entró acarició su garganta y eso hizo que se pusiera en guardia. No solía controlarse con la bebida una vez comenzaba y eso significaba que tendría que ir con cuidado aquella noche si no quería que ocurriera algo de lo que arrepentirse después.

— ¿Y eso que te has mudado? —preguntó sin ninguna discreción Den24, dejando el botellín casi vacío en uno de los posavasos que Sadiq había dejado frente a ellos.

—Me han transferido en el trabajo—comentó sin muchos ánimos.

Realmente él había pedido el traslado de trabajo cuando su hermana le dijo que tenía problemas para pagar el alquiler por su reducción de sueldo pero eso no era algo que le iba a contar a aquel desconocido.

—Tú trabajas por aquí, ¿no? —afirmó haciendo la sonrisa de su compañero más grande.

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó antes de soltar una pequeña risa—. Trabajo a dos calles, suelo venir a beber aquí con mis compañeros de trabajo.

— ¿Ellos saben que eres…? Ya sabes, como me has traído aquí—preguntó curioso, comprobando sus teorías.

—No. Si te soy sincero, ni lo he pensado—anunció antes de soltar otra risotada—. Es la primera vez que he usado esa aplicación así que supongo que no lo he hecho muy bien, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Hahaha…

Aquello le pilló por sorpresa, haciendo que volviera a su botella de alcohol. Por algún motivo eso le animó a hablar con el chico. A pesar de que su imagen de perfil fuera tan provocativa y que tuviera un carácter similar al de los chicos que rondaban por esa aplicación, no parecía del tipo que buscaba hacerlo por hacerlo ni tampoco de los que creían encontrar una pareja seria por ahí. Sintió que había alguien como él que no sabía muy bien que era lo que buscaba allí dentro.

—Que afortunado soy, siendo tu primero—bromeó después de terminarse el botellín.

—Bueno, eras el único que mostraba un poco de su cara, aunque solo fuera parte de la mandíbula—comentó con otra risotada tras lo que acabó pidiendo otra ronda de quintos más.

Se preguntó cuántas rondas estaría dispuesto a pagar sin embargo desechó el pensamiento al pensar que se pasaría de aprovechado si de verdad le acababa invitando o tenía intención de hacerlo.

—Y porque llevabas la camiseta puesta—continuó su propia broma sin molestarle.

Miró la hora por encima. Aún no eran las diez y media siquiera, tenía tiempo de perder el tiempo un buen rato hasta la hora en la que le había dicho a su hermana que llegaría.

* * *

— ¿Tu tutor? ¿En serio? —preguntó soltando otra enorme carcajada.

Caminaban por la calle sin rumbo fijo por lo que parecía ya que Den24 era quien llevaba la marcha. De alguna forma habían comenzado a hablar de sus relaciones, descubriendo que ninguno de los dos había tenido ninguna de verdad a pesar de rondar ambos los veinticinco y, después, de sus primeros amores que, según parecía, ambos habían sido un desastre.

Den24 le había contado sobre su mejor amigo, sobre cómo se había enamorado de él y cómo había intentado que se fijara en él. Le contó que intentó ser el eje de su vida, llamar su atención incluso haciendo todo lo que al otro le gustaba e intentando destacar por encima del resto y que todo aquello fue en vano. Todo pareció terminar, incluso su amistad, cuando Den24 le besó por sorpresa y se confesó. Su mejor amigo le apartó y le dijo que estaba saliendo con otra persona a lo que el rubio se enfadó muchísimo y cortó toda conexión con su amigo arrepintiéndose después.

—No bromeo, fue horrible—confesó.

—Cuenta, cuenta—le pidió su acompañante, claramente algo más bebido de lo que tocaba.

Probablemente fuera por el alcohol o por el ambiente de confianza que se había generado entre ellos desde que habían empezado a beber en el bar pero no se cortó en contarle cómo se enamoró del hombre que le adoptó. Le contó lo guapo y joven que era, sobre lo alegre que era y lo mucho que se había preocupado por él y sus dos hermanos biológicos a los que también había adoptado. Con nueve años y ya siendo consciente de su sexualidad, no había podido evitar enamorarse de una persona tan generosa. Pero él lo veía como un niño, después de todo lo era, y eso hacía que se fuera volviendo más arisco hacía su tutor. No importaba cuanto se esforzara, el hombre nunca le vería de otra forma que no fuera su hijo así que decidió pagar su generosidad con frialdad. Decidió que si no le correspondía, le odiaría y así le dolería menos.

—Y a los dieciséis me fui de la casa sin pensármelo—concluyó.

— ¿Te arrepentiste? —preguntó curioso el rubio.

En otras circunstancias hubiese dicho que no por orgullo sin embargo ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se mordió el labio inferior. Le echaba de menos muchísimo y, por más que lo hubiese intentado, seguía sintiendo algo por él. Ese era el motivo por el que no había vuelto a verle ni iba a las reuniones que sus hermanos organizaban. No quería verle, sobre todo después de darse cuenta de que se había estado comportando como un egoísta con el hombre que le había dado una oportunidad de vivir.

—Lo interpretaré como un si—comentó—. En ese caso somos dos. ¡Viva nosotros!

Puso los ojos en blanco ante su exclamación pero no pudo evitar reír después. La gente como él solía resultarle molesta, ya que su padre adoptivo tenía el mismo carácter infantil y bromista, pero en algún punto de la noche sus bromas comenzaron a parecerle incluso graciosas.

—Viva…—comentó por lo bajo sin mucho ánimo lo que hizo reír más a Den24—. ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó.

—Eres muy gracioso—afirmó, deteniéndose en la acera.

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó incrédulo. Le habían dicho muchas cosas en su vida pero nunca le habían dicho que era gracioso.

Den24 no contestó. Miró de reojo al portal que tenía a su lado y se mordió el labio inferior. No supo cómo interpretar aquello ni tampoco la sonrisa que se le dibujó en su rostro y que le hizo pensar que, para no ser su tipo, era muy guapo.

—Ya hemos llegado, esta es mi casa—contestó.

La expresión de su rostro había cambiado y, por culpa del alcohol, no pudo interpretar bien la señal que parecía estar dándole. Casi no podía ni mirar el portal del todo bien ni tampoco tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, lo cual era problemático.

—Ah…—jadeó sin comprender.

— ¿Quieres subir? —ofreció tras un silencio que no se hizo incomodo pues los dos estaban algo ebrios para notarlo.

Sabía que tenía que decir que no. No había vigilado bien la hora y aquel chico tampoco era su tipo, simplemente le era agradable. Tampoco le conocía de nada y estaba seguro de que, después de aquello, no iba a volverlo a ver nunca más. Acostarse con un desconocido en su primera noche allí no era lo que más le apetecía del mundo. O eso creía pues en ese momento le apetecía demasiado. Tanto como para asentir despacio.

Den24 deslizó su mano al bolsillo de sus pantalones y sacó de allí un juego de llaves. Parecía algo nervioso o quizás algo más ebrio de lo que debería pues le costó encontrar la llave correcta y un poco más introducirla bien en el picaporte.

Entró detrás de él por el portal de doble puerta que había en el bloque, accediendo a un pasillo muy ancho con dos espejos a cada pared. Al final del pasillo había cinco escalones que subieron sin ninguna complicación a pesar de que ya andaban algo ladeados. Den24 apretó el botón para llamar al ascensor, tras lo cual tuvieron que esperar un minuto en silencio hasta que las puertas se abrieron frente a ellos dejándolos entrar en su interior.

Se besaron en cuanto las puertas se cerraron, aunque ninguno supo muy bien quién se abalanzó sobre quién. Ned341 no dejó respirar a su compañero, tampoco tomar ningún tipo de control. En el momento en el que se juntaron sus labios lo empujó hacía una de las paredes del ascensor, una sin espejo, y llevó sus manos a las nalgas de este, manteniendo su cuerpo muy cerca gracias a ese agarre. El otro no protestó así supo que estaba jugando sobre seguro siendo el dominante. Den24 notó el frío de la pared en su nuca pero eso no evitó que colocara una de sus manos en la nuca del otro chico y tirara de él para tenerlo más dentro en su boca.

El menor de ambos no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que lo había hecho con alguien pero estaba seguro de que había pasado mucho tiempo. No había tenido esa intención al hablarle, tampoco recordaba cual había sido, simplemente le había gustado a primera vista. Y, cuando habían quedado, no pudo evitar querer algo con el chico solo que no esperaba tener lo que estaba teniendo.

Era inevitable que le recordara a su mejor amigo. Era más alto que él pero no tan musculoso y tenía el cabello rubio oscuro aunque mucho más largo de lo que había pensado. Su cara seria y su carácter frio no habían ayudado mucho. Era una versión más gruñona y gay de su primer amor, una que al menos le seguía las bromas aunque fuera con algo de cinismo. Perfecto aunque fuera solo para una noche.

El sonido de las puertas abrirse hizo que se separaran aunque eso conllevara a mirarse directamente a los ojos.

La mirada verdosa y fría de Ned341 se había desecho y ahora irradiaba tanto deseo que empezaba a hacer que Den24 sintiera que su ropa le quemaba y que necesitaba quitársela. Aunque el ascensor no parecía el lugar indicado para hacerlo, menos cuando había tantos vecinos cotillas como en aquel bloque. No se tomó un respiro antes de salir del ascensor como una bala y guiar a su invitado por la oscuridad del pasillo de la quinta planta. No dejó tampoco que el alcohol nublara su certeza a la hora de meter la llave en su lugar.

Tenía demasiadas ganas de hacerlo con aquel tipo, tantas que no era ni normal.

Ned341 cerró la puerta tras de sí con brusquedad, con la misma con la que se juntaron sus labios al escuchar cómo se cerraba. Con torpeza, y entre beso y beso que hacían que perdiera un poco la noción de la realidad, guio al mayor por el pequeño piso en el que vivía hasta una habitación espaciosa. Tanteó la pared buscando la luz, golpeando esta con la palma de su mano hasta que notó como algo se hundía y la sala se iluminaba mostrando una cama de matrimonio algo baja.

El otro tiró de él hacía la cama y lo dejó caer. Den24 le miró desde su cama, mordiéndose el labio inferior nervioso, más nervioso incluso cuando le vio quitarse la camiseta.

Jadeó sonriendo con un idiota, definitivamente no el último jadeo que dio aquella noche.

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza ligeramente. Abrió los ojos cuando recordó dónde estaba y qué había ocurrido. Para su sorpresa, no se arrepentía de nada incluso cuando tenía el cuerpo del otro casi encima del suyo, muy pegado al suyo.

En silencio, se deslizó por la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo al apartarle y se incorporó desnudo, mirando mejor la habitación a su alrededor. No tardó en encontrar sus pantalones en la oscuridad y se acercó en silencio, sacando el móvil de uno de sus pantalones.

Para su desgracia, eran las cuatro de la mañana. No creía que su hermana le esperara despierta sin embargo sí que debía de ir a su casa para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa para su primer día de trabajo en la ciudad. Se mordió la lengua mientras buscaba con los dedos los calzoncillos, los cuales suponía que no estaban muy lejos de allí aunque acabara viéndolos de reojo en la mesita, sobre una lámpara. Sonrió mientras se acercaba y se los ponía, observando la cara placida del chico con el que se había acostado mientras este dormía.

Para no ser su tipo le había dado guerra. No podría haberse imaginado una manera mejor de pasar su primera noche de su nueva vida que entre sus piernas.

Siguió vistiéndose en silencio hasta y salió de la habitación sin despertar a su anfitrión. Intentó recordar en vano el camino hasta la salida por lo que dejó que su instinto funcionara tirando de él hacía la cocina, la cual no recordaba haber pisado el día anterior. Aunque estaba seguro que de haberlo hecho tampoco lo recordaría, sobre todo de ese momento de la noche en el que solo era consciente de lo mucho que quería reventar al rubio menor.

Giró y fue en dirección contraria hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontró cara a una puerta grande de color negro. Con cuidado, hizo girar el manillar y comprobó que daba al exterior. Una vez fuera siguió recto hasta el ascensor y se introdujo en su interior. Se tapó la boca para no reír al recordar lo que había hecho en ese mismo lugar la noche anterior. Se sentía como un chico adolescente de nuevo, perdiendo el control por completo solo por un poco de alcohol y haciendo cosas como aquellas con gente que acababa de conocer.

Intentó peinarse mientras esperaba a llegar a la planta baja pero la cera parecía haber dado todo de sí o eso creía. Por supuesto, no recordaba ya haberse dado una ducha y no precisamente solo ni tampoco lo que había ocurrido al volver a la cama después. Bufó contrariado y dejó que sus cabellos taparan su frente, introduciendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Una vez fuera del edificio, llamó a un taxi. Le iba a costar dinero pero no sabía dónde estaba ni dónde quedaba el metro más cercano.

— ¿A dónde? —le preguntó la mujer asiática en cuanto montó al coche.

Tenía el rostro marcado por una media sonrisa burlona lo cual no supo si le gustaba o no. De normal eso le hubiese crispado pero en ese momento estaba demasiado aliviado como para molestarse por algo tan trivial. Después de todo había descargado todo aquella noche por triplicado.

—La octava con la novena, el treinta y dos—afirmó, dejándose caer en el asiento que había escogido.

—Una buena noche, ¿eh? —preguntó arrancando el coche.

No contestó, se limitó a mantenerse en silencio el resto del viaje y la chica no pareció querer insistir en sacar tema de conversación aunque supiera que era lo que había hecho. Parecía tener la suficiente experiencia como taxista como para saber que una persona había tenido una buena noche entre las sabanas. Doce minutos después llegaron al bloque de pisos en los que vivía su hermana y, para su suerte, la factura no fue muy astronómica. Estaba tan alegre que incluso no le dolió soltar el dinero, incluso siendo una persona extremadamente agarrada.

Cerró la puerta del taxi al salir y se dirigió a la entrada del bloque, notando como su móvil vibraba con fuerza cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta.

Algo le hizo darse prisa en sacar el teléfono, en ese momento ni pensó en ello. Para su sorpresa no era un mensaje ni una llamada, solo un aviso de que le quedaba menos del catorce por ciento de la batería y que debía de conectar un cargador o el dispositivo se apagaría automáticamente. Se decepcionó. Por algún motivo había pensado que era Den24 y eso le molestó. No recordaba que un chico desconocido pudiera importarle lo más mínimo. Lo supo desde el momento en el que le invitó a subir a su casa y decidió dejarse llevar aún sabiendas que no se volverían a ver.

Den24 no era su tipo, no era del tipo de persona con la que querría tener una relación. Por supuesto que no pensaba que iba a desear que le hablara después de haberlo hecho. Y allí estaba él, deseando que le llamara y decepcionándose cuando no ocurría.

Se rascó el cabello corto que tenía en la nuca gruñendo. Había comenzado a arrepentirse de lo ocurrido.

* * *

—Tu café, Gil—dijo mientras le dejaba el café a uno de sus compañeros en su mesa, como cada mañana desde hacía un par de meses.

El chico de cabellos plateados alzó su pulgar para indicar que estaba de acuerdo con aquello con rostro de estar ausente. Eso le hizo sonreír, su compañero siempre tenía un despertar tan confuso. Aunque aquel día todo le hacía gracia, incluso la cara de mala leche que tenía el hermano mayor de aquel agente, el Comisario Beilschmidt.

Vale, quizás la cara de mala leche del comisario no le hiciera tanta gracia después de todo. No había ninguna circunstancia en la que pudiera hacerle gracia la cara de mala leche del comisario, menos aun cuando se la estaba dedicando a él.

—Agente Densen…—le llamó.

—Estás muerto…—comentó burlón Gilbert aún con tono de acabarse de levantar.

—Seis minutos tarde, en su línea como siempre—protestó el comisario, cruzándose de brazos frente al rubio de cabellos alborotados.

—Seis minutos tarde, cinco antes…—empezó a decir, intentando restarle importancia al asunto. No veía ningún motivo por el que alguien le tuviera que echar la bronca por eso. Aunque hablaba de Ludwig, él echaba bronca por todo lo que se le pudiera ocurrir y más.

—Discutiremos eso más tarde, ahora hay otro asunto que tenemos que tratar. Ven a oficina. Si puede ser sin seis minutos de retraso—comentó, dirigiéndose hacia la sala de cristal que había al final de la comisaria.

Gilbert y él se miraron de reojo antes de soltar una ligera risa. Siguió a su jefe hasta el lugar que le había indicado, lugar que rara vez había pisado a pesar de recibir las broncas de aquel hombre cada día desde que había entrado a trabajar de policía allí un par de años atrás. Lo cual no le era de extrañar ya que no era el único que las recibía.

No espero a ser invitado para sentarse en el asiento frente a la mesa aunque el comisario no se sentó.

—Como ya sabes, ayer la Agente Arlovskaya fue trasladada—empezó a decir—. Hoy ha llegado su nuevo compañero. No quería poner a alguien nuevo bajo su responsabilidad pero ningún otro estaba libre para tener un compañero así que tendrá que ser usted.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Tampoco se consideraba tan irresponsable como para que le dedicara esas palabras sin embargo decidió tragarse su opinión. Había comprobado con anterioridad lo mala idea que podía resultar contestar a tu superior sobre todo si era alguien tan estricto como el Comisario Beilschmidt. Juntó las manos sobre la mesa y se mordió el labio inferior.

Debería de estar preguntándose cómo sería su nuevo compañero de trabajo sin embargo lo único en lo que podía pensar era en si Ned341 le ignoraría si contactara con él de nuevo o si querría verle de nuevo. Después de todo el chico se había ido antes de que se despertara aquella mañana sin decir nada. Lo más probable era que no le volviera a ver, no podía esperar más de una persona que había conocido a través de una app de contactos gays.

—Oh, ya está aquí—anunció, mirando a la puerta que había detrás suya e hizo un gesto con la mano para que supiera que podía entrar.

Se giró para ver a su nuevo compañero y entonces todas sus preocupaciones se vinieron abajo al encontrar unos ojos familiares que no había esperado ver allí.

La carcajada que Den24 soltó se pudo escuchar a lo largo de toda la comisaria, sorprendiendo al comisario pero no tanto al nuevo compañero de trabajo, Ned341, quien también parecía encontrar aquello gracioso o al menos eso pensaba por su intentó de sonrisa.

— ¿Os conocíais de antes? —le preguntó su superior confuso.

Los dos chicos se miraron el uno al otro unos instantes y asintieron. Parecía que, después de todo, no había sido tan malo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

* * *

**_N/A:_** Bueno y se ha acabado lo que se daba.

No me gusta mucho explayarme así que si, sigo vivo y si, es gracias a los retos que nos hemos impuesto **Annie** (/u/3968813/) y yo. ¿Qué significa esto? Pues un oneshot por semana de un fandom distinto con diversas normas a cumplir. Esta semana el fandom en cuestión era Hetalia, one-shot, más de 5000 y una pareja que no fueran seis que prohibimos (las cuales no recuerdo ahora). Después de haber estado pensando en muchas historias para muchas parejas acabé decidiéndome por esta de Ned y Denmark.

¿Por qué? Escribí de ellos siendo ya compañeros en la comisaria sin embargo había algo que me molestaba: ninguno de los dos tiene nombre oficial. Entonces se me ocurrió usar nicks en todo momento y eso terminó por hacerme borrar todo lo escrito y comenzar de nuevo esta historia, haciendo un momento bastante previo a ello.

Espero que os haya gustado, besis~~

PD: La historia de Annie es _**Definitivamente iba a matarle **_(/s/10992860/) y su pareja es España/Inglaterra. Os animo a echarle un vistazo también.


End file.
